Routine
by ShurikenViolence
Summary: DISCONTINUEDConstantine lives with 35 other people. She's free spirited, laid back, and loves to fight. When the Heartless come back she gets her chance. However, before she gets far, her and Aierith are kidnapped and taken to whoever is behind the Heartl
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic ever so don't be to harsh on me please:) Anyway this chappie is a little more of a detail type thing because of my OC person. SOOO it'll be a lil' boring! Thanx for reading!

Routine

"GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL BREAK DOWN THE FRECKIN' DOOR!" Aerieth was getting really angry now because it was 12:30 in the afternoon and the third time she had tried to wake up Constantine.

'_I sware that girl could sleep 24 hours during world disaster! I know!'_ "If you don't get up you won't get any breakfast this morning or brunch whatever!'

'_That oughta do it!'_

Constantine's POV

" Oh my god you freckin' hypocrite! You are so cruel! Jeez. I'm up!" Constantine shouted as she finally rolled over. As if on que, her stomach roared with hunger. Constantine sat up in bed and grabbed her stomach with one hand, with a very depressed expression on her face, and said, "I can't believe she threatened me with no food. What the hell is this world coming too?"

She got up and went to her dresser to get some clothes. She grabbed a pair of tight black pants, a red, off the shoulder shirt that went all the way down and wrapped around her fingers, and a black corset to go over it. She put on two belts crossing and pulled on her, yet again, black flat boots that reached just underneath her knees.

Constantine groggily walked into the bathroom to brush her hair. As she walked in and looked in the mirror, stunning silver eyes looked back. "Hmmm….I look a sight today." She whispered under her breath. Constantine grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair with little trouble. She then threw up her dark, hip length brown hair into a semi-high pony tail. All that came out were her shaggy bangs, just above her eyebrows, layered down her face. "Much better!" she said as she walked out the room.

Hallow Bastion didn't usually seem like a very happy place to her, but today in the Castle it felt especially felt eerie. As she walked to the kitchen in the East Wing (that's where they decided to have brunch that day,) she passed two of the other 34 people that lived with her, Rica and Sora. "Hey guys!" she said while she waved her hand in the air. "Hey. How'd you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Riku said in his usual sarcastic voice. "Hey Con!" Sora said in a chipper voice.

"Very funny Riku. It was fine."

"I bet. If I slept that long I'd die!"

"Or you'd just wake up a lot earlier." She said in an annoyed yet sarcastic voice.

"Sooo…whats for brunch? Thanks to your lazy ass, Aerieth wouldn't let us eat until you woke up!" Sora said.

"Oops! Sorry. I dunno. I wish we could have something simple like cereal, but that'll never happen with her cooking!" Constantine said as they walked down the hall laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aerieth's POV

'_Thank god I don't have to wash dishes.'_ She thought. Aerieth was rather tired this afternoon. Just as she thought that, Cloud, Squall, and Seifer busted through the doors. "Find everyone and get them into the Main Hall dinning room!" Squall demanded. "….Okay?" she asked more than said.

Dinning Room

"We've gathered you all because we have decided something." Seifer said, with the usual frown on his face. Cloud continued it.

"We were outside getting firewood, we were attacked by Heartless. We believe someone is obviously back, controlling the Heartless. So, we're going to start traveling the worlds again to gain information and fix this Yet again."he finished.

"Starting with Traverse Town." Squall said.

"What!" Constantine blurted.

"Figures." Was all Riku commented.

"We're leaving as soon as everyone gets ready so suit up!" Squall said, clearly ending the discussion.

"Not again." Selfie said with a frown.

(A/N: Constantine is the new character so im only describing her weapons.)

Constantine met 20 of the other ready people with her weapons ready. She had her guns strapped on to her legs, throwing knives fitted inside her boots, two small curved daggers about 2 inches built into her boots at the heel, a whip on her right side, two small curved knives in the back on the belts, and to finish it off MORE throwing knives around the belt.

"This is actually going to be a little bit of fun. I haven't been out of the castle in what seems ages!" Constantine stated.

"It's nice to get out, but it won't be very fun if someone gets hurt." Yuffie remarked.

"You're unusually mature today. Worried?"

"I guess,…maybe just a little. We don't know whats gonna happen, who's in charge this time, or if there's a new kind of Heartless."

"Don't worry too much. No matter what, we're all gonna take care of each other. So don't worry too much. You're brain'll start to hurt!" Zell said. Yuff ie laughed at the last part. "AND, we're al gonna be there together, and that's a pretty big number together. SO we can all work together to finish the mission without a problem! Kay?" Kairi added.

"Yea! I'm ready! Let's go!" Yuffie practically shouted.

'_Just routine anyway I guess'_ Constantine thought.

They all loaded up on nine Gummi ships and departed.

Castle Oblivion

"My lady, we should get the plan into work now." Vixen said.

"Hmm……I guess so. Let the fun begin then." A silhouette of a young woman said from her thrown.

_About an hour later…_

Gummi ship

Tifa, finally tired of being bored, abruptly sat up from her bed and let out a deep sigh. "I wonder what everyone else is doing." She said aloud. Tifa was on the ship with Cloud, Seperoith, and Constantine. She left the sleeping quarters and went to the front of the ship were Cloud was navigating. "Hey." She said.

"Oh! Hi. Finally out of the room? I thought you might've been in there forever." He said as he put the ship on auto pilot heading to Traverse Town.

"Finally decided I couldn't take being bored anymore."

"I see."

"So what are you up too?"

"Just steering. I've been listening to the other two argue for the past hour. And, we still have seven hours to go! Much joy, eh?"

"Wow, sounds like fun!" Tiff said sarcastically. All of a sudden Seperoith let out a loud scream.

"What!" Tifa screamed.

"That girl is crazy! Its no wonder she doesn't have a fucking brain!" Seperoith yelled.

That's when Constantine came in with a pot in one hand and Seperoith's sword in the other.

"No brain eh! I'll give ya no brain! Come here so I can turn you into shishkabob you evil scum sucking vermin!" she yelled as she charged after Seperoith.

He ran away and her not far after him. We could hear them trying to kill each other.

"Wrong way ya stupid monkey!" he yelled after her.

"Who the hell are ya callin a monkey, yadamn lizard!"

Seperoith then stuck his tongue out in the motion of a lizard.

"This is gonna be a long trip! I've never seen two people of their age act so childish! But its not very surprising. I agree with her. He is a lizard!" she said in a singing type of voice.

"I have. You and Yuffie used to act like that all the time. If it weren't for Aerieth, Id of killed ya both!" Cloud said.

"Haha! Never knew you wanted too! Well I did sorta but I think that's why I pushed it!" Tifa laughed.

"You've changed a lot since our world was destroyed."

"Ya, thanks to dumb and dumber back there plus thirty-two!" he said.

They both sat there laughing for a while, but Tifa decided to go break up the other two.

"We don't want anyone dead before we even actually get attacked, now do we!" she said laughing as she left.

Squall's group

"HEY, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE ANY OF THE FOOD IS!" Riku shouted.

"Have you actually tried looking in the cupboard?" LuLu asked as she entered.

"Yee….no."

"Then look instead of just staring at me. Im not going to do it for you."

"Sorry. Sooo…..what are you up too?"

"Nothing really. I was tired so I took a nap for a while, but I couldn't any longer, due to the two love-birds in the back." She said.

Riku pulled out a box of cereal.

"That figures." He said.

"_Hey, this is Cloud speaking. Can someone get Squall for me!" _he said over the radio. Riku put down his bowl of cereal and went to the back of the ship where Squall and Rinoa were. He knocked on the door and said, "Sorry to interrupt guys, but Cloud needs to speak to Squall!"

"Tell him I'll be right there." Squall replied.

"Kay, I'll keep him occupied until you get out."

Then, Riku walked back to the front of the ship to speak with Cloud.

Clouds ship

"_Hey, its Riku. Squall will be out in a minute alright."_ Riku said over the radio.

"Alright. I'm waiting." Cloud replied.

"Cloud! There's more coming up and faster!" Constantine shouted to the front rather impatiently. All nine ships her surrounded by hundreds of Heartless ships. Somehow they caught up to them, but for some reason were not attacking.

"_Cloud, it's Squall. What do ya need."_

"Look out your damn window and tell me what you see and why no one else has noticed!"

"_Where the hell did they come from!" _he shouted angrily over the radio.

"I don't know, but be ready. Im radioing every one up. Were going into hyper speed to get to the next world."

Cloud switched a few buttons and then called out, "All teams this is Cloud. All ships are to go into hyper speed to the next world. If you hear this respond."

"_Roger."_ Said Barrett.

"_Roger……or whatever!"_ Yuffie yelled over the radio.

"_Got it!" _Seifer replied.

"_Yea yea."_ Irvine responded.

"_Roger."_said Cid.

"_Roger!"_ Paine said.

"_Alrighty then!"_ Goofy said.

"_Alright. All ships launch into hyper space to Traverse Town in 5…4…3…2…1 GO!"_ Riku yelled.

Each ship almost simultaneously went into hyper space in hopes of getting there in time.

"Axel, Vixen. You two are to go to Traverse Town. I want them separated as much as possible. Don't kill anyone. Only wound if necessary. Understand?" A young woman with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes commanded.

"As you wish, Lady Kira." They said.

'_Lets get this started shall we?' _Kira thought.

" There's no where to hide this time." She whispered.

_End chapter 1_

OoO! Whats gonna happen! I don't really know either but well see! See the button? Please click it and review me, PPLLEEAASSEE! Thanks and see ya next chapter, Traverse Town!


	2. Traverse Town

Disclaimer: I own didly squat! I don't even own the computer so there! Now that you all know, ONWARD MARCH, or something like that

Hi again. It's kinda sad that only my sister and her boyfriend have reviewed this but that's probably cuz this is only the second chapter. Oh well anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

**Traverse Town**

_Landing…_

Everyone had landed safely outside the gate of Traverse Town. The town was rather foggy and as they pushed the open the gate, they walked in a line looking as though they were some kind of warrior mob.

"Is everyone alright?" Yuffie asked.

"Everyone's all accounted for and alive unless I somehow have mysteriously misplaced someone…or they're the walking dead but I doubt that!" Tidus replied.

"…. Right" Yuffie said with a weird face on. As they were walking, Constantine noticed blood trickling down Seperoith's head.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What?" Seperoith asked, obviously not noticing. Constantine then huffed and pointed at his head. He looked at her puzzled then lifted his hand to his head, wincing a little, then brought his hand back to look at it. It had blood on it.

"Oh. Ah it's just a scratch. Nothing serious."

"Nooo, no. You'd better let me take care of that." She lifted her hand over his head and then she cast a cure spell. As she did she asked, "So what happened? It was bleeding pretty bad to be 'nothing serious'."

"I probably just hit it when we ran into the turbulence coming in. Obviously."

"You're such a smart ass!" she huffed. "Are you okay? Is it better now?"

He laughed and said, "Yes. That's fine. Why so worried?"

Constantine blushed and stumbled over her words.

"I wasn't!" she yelled then rolled her eyes.

"You were just bleeding a lot and it's my obligation as a teammate to..well… take care of you or whatever!" she yelled flustered.

"Yea. Okay. Just keep walking." Seperoith said in a sing song voice. Constantine grunted.

"So what if I was worried about you! Is that not aloud? I'm not supposed to worry about you or anyone when hurt?" she sounded kind of hurt in a way. Seperoith thought for a moment then said, "Fine, then I promise to protect you when you're in trouble, kay?"

Constantine thought for a moment then said happily with a smile, "Deal!"

"You two come here and listen up. We have work to do. Con go with Rinoa and stock up on supplies. Seperoith. You'll just stay with us and look out for anything suspicious." Squall barked his orders.

"Suspicious? What isn't suspicious?" Wakka asked out loud but only loud enough for Seperoith to hear.

"Well I don't think anything could be more suspicious than that." He said pointing over at Constantine and Rinoa giggling and jumping over to the supply store. Seperoith just smiled and laughed a little and walked away.

"So what do you need?" Lewy, one of the three duck brothers, asked.

"Hmmm, lets see." Con then started fumbling off items while Rinoa shook her head at her liveliness and continued to stare out the window at one particular person.

"…and 300…no 250…yea! 250 potions and 300 phoenixes and 200 hi-potions and 300 eithers and, hmmm Rin what else do we need?" she asked while Lewy just stared at her dazed.

"I think you got everything Con!" Rinoa laughed.

"That's…that's a lot of munny!" Lewy rambled.

"I know." She said.

"But how are you gonna pay!"

"Is this enough, Rin come here!" Rinoa and Constantine then put three bags full of munny on the counter.

"That'll be enough. I think?" Lewy said.

"Great!" Rinoa exasperated. "Let's go!"

"Hey we're back!" Constantine yelled.

"Would you shush before you attract something! Jeez!" Aerieth yelled. She was, like everyone, on edge.

"Attract something? Attract what?" she said under her breath looking around.

"Sorry." She said with a pouty face, as she walked up.

"What took so long?" Daisy asked with Red and Pluto by her side.

"I got a lot so it would last kay?" Constantine said. Her and Rinoa then started to evenly divide everything among the group until it was all split.

"Everyone set?" Vincent asked.

" Well what in the fuck does it look like to you?" Cid remarked, looking for a match.

"Oh shush and be nice!" Kairi said.

"Okay. Basically, we're just going to patrol the districts and look out for anything…." "Shhh." Siefer was cut off by Quistis and Barrett looking around confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Shhh! Did you see that? I don't think we're going to have to search. They found us.? She said.

They all suddenly became very aware of their surroundings and, if even possible, were more on edge.

"We need our magic defense and backup surrounding the four corners. Aerieth, Constantine, Edea, and Rinoa. Can you handle it?" Cloud said.

"Of course!" they all said.

"Yal' know what to do. Now we just have to wait." He said.

Constantine were now very aware as they circled the area. Rinoa and Edea went the other way. The group was put together with a sorceress blocking each entrance at four corners, Aerieth and Constantine being the strongest and Edea and Rinoa being backup. "Riku. See anything?" Yuffie asked.

"No. Nothing. Nothing at all. Something's out of place here." He said.

Just as he finished speaking Axel, Vixen, and Larxene walked out of the shadows with an entire army of Heartless surrounding everywhere.

"They're a lot bigger than usual. This might be a little harder. However I don't know about you guys but I smell a trap." Sora finally spoke up.

"Oh look. The whole gang is back together. Makes me wanna cry… or gag." Axel said, his red hair vibrant as ever.

"Oh how sweet! Got a little sugar with that poison?" Constantine said smirking.

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this little reunion pep talk; we've got a job to do. Let's go." Larxene piped in.

"Suit it yourself!" Sora yelled charging.

As they proceeded to move closer, Aerieth and Constantine worked together at combining there magic, mainly Constantine's personal favorite, fire and water, wiping out most of the Heartless. As Axel approached Constantine, she began to panic a little.

'_What's wrong with me! Keep it together girl!'_ She thought as she smacked her head.

"Are you okay?" Aerieth asked concerned.

"Yea. Yea I'm fine. You take dumb I'll take dumber!" She said pointing towards Axel and Vixen with a grin. Axel now approached even closer.

"Stay back or else!" she yelled out.

"Oh I'm petrified! You'll have to do better than that. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do, like we said, and that's you." He said pointing to Aerieth as well.

"Huh?" Con didn't have time to answer her question. Constantine now approached Axel with her heel knives out and ready. She proceeded as did he. She put her hand up in a menacing, forceful way, and sent a powerful force of magic at him, knocking him of his feet and a few feet back.

"What's the matter? Already tripping over little old me?" she asked sarcastically. He smirked then said, "Don't flatter yourself. You aren't that charming, or powerful. For example…" He then was on his feet so fast and in front of her, she barely had time to be scared or surprised. In a frenzy of not wanting to get hit first, she leaned down and hooked her leg in one strong sweeping motion at his face. As she did though, he simply grabbed her leg and threw her into a nearby wall a few feet up; then let her just slide down.

"CONSTANTINE!" Seperoith yelled and tried to get to her.

"Shush." Axel said and threw Seperoith out of the way kind of like how Constantine did to him.

"Games are over now. Vixen, Larxene! Time to go!" he yelled then grabbed Constantine. She struggled to break free and fight back, but then he wrapped his arm around her waist then the other around her shoulders onto her neck. He whispered in her ear then cast some kind of numbing spell. Her eyes were instantly widened in shock and terror as she fell limp in his arms and saw Aerieth already knocked out in Vixen's arms. She instantly felt nauseated in horror knowing not what was going to happen but know that she had lost the fight. All she could seem to see was Seperoith's Metsemune and his horror-struck face as Axel disappeared in the shadows with her broken in his arms. All she could think was, _'Help!'_ Then she quietly whispered, "Help me. Please." As she watched Seperoith's face fade from her vision.


	3. Out of the Fire and Into the Crock Pot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately….but if I did, Riku would be mine! On with the show!

Chatpter3

Out of the Fire and Into the Crock Pot!

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go! You stupid, pig-headed, egotistical, jerk-off bastard!"

"Ow!"

At this point of the day, Aerith and Constantine had recovered and Constantine apparently wasn't going down without some kind of fight. So, she bit Axel….five times. This time he dropped her in the dirt.

"Wow. Why didn't I think of that?" Aerieth asked aloud. She was watching her friend laughing while she was positioned on the other muscle of the three Stooges, with her head propped up on her hand.

"Would you be so kind as to shut at least one of them up?" Larxene asked.

"Oh my god! It's the voice from beyond! Obviously the brains of this faction." Constantine said pretending to be shocked as she tried to get off of her now sore bum. Axel just rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder again and took off for wherever they were going.

"I'm so bored. Are we almost there yet?" the brunette asked.

"No." Axel replied all too quickly. Suddenly Constantine got an evil smirk on her face then started humming.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Axel all but screamed.

"What now?" the 'brains of the faction' asked irritated.

"She pinched my ass!"

"It's only fair if you get to stare at mine for more than a few hours!" Constantine fired back trying to hard not to laugh but it wasn't working. Axel just grumbled something about stupid wenches and kept going.

"Aerieth?"

"Hmm?" Aerieth was tired of her name being called.

"Play a game with me?" The girl asked.

"Like what?"

"I spy."

Aerieth looked at her for a second like she was nuts then replied, "Sure, why not I guess?" Axel and company just rolled their eyes and kept going.

"Okay! I spy with my little eye a tall person who's very moronic." Constantine said obviously trying to annoy her captor.

"Oh that's so hard! There's three to choose from." Aerieth replied bluntly. Axell had a vein on his head that was throbbing and was about to explode as he finally exploded himself.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CANT STAND HER! YOU TAKE HER BECAUSE IF I STAY AROUND HER ANY LONGER, I'M GONNA KILL HER! THEN I'M GONNA KILLED FOR KILLING HER! AND…."

"Shut up and stop complaining! Put her down and let her walk. It's not like she'll get far if she runs off somewhere." Larxene said. All she wanted was for ALL of them to shut up and to get home so she can finally have peace.

"Wow. She really is the brains. Put me down and I'll kick your ass!...Again." Constantine said. _'They act like I can't hear! Besides, I don't want to walk that far!'_

"You couldn't the first time. What makes you think you can this time?" the red head asked.

Larxene grunted then said, "I just want to get home! Forget it and let's go!"

"Fine." Axel adjusted her on his shoulder and continued west. About 40 minutes later, Constantine was swinging her feet with her head propped up on her hand.

"I have a song stuck in my head!" She said. Constantine finally got bored enough that she started singing the song.

'_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a blind man stealin' _

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling'_

Then Aerieth joined in because she new the song she was singing and sure as hell had nothing better to do!

'_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong I've been down been down to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"_

_It's not like I didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

'_Cause livin' with him must have damn near killed you_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am'_

By then surprisingly everyone was singing until axel stopped abruptly.

"We're here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi sat on a rock as she watched the scene before her. Rinoa, Squall, Seifer and Cid were trying to hold back Seperoith, while Selfie, Barrett, Tifa, and Tidus were trying to hold back Cloud.

"YA LET THEM TAKE HER! NICE GOIN SPIKEY, MISTER I KNOW IT ALL! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE! IF YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOIN, CONSTANTINE WOULD STILL BE HERE!" Seperoith was seething now as he was yelling at him sometimes somewhat sarcastically.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY KILLING EVERYTHING, THEN MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE SEEN HIM AND TRIED TO PROTECT HER AND THEY'ED BOTH BE FINE!NOT TO MENTION…"

Sora had snuck up behind Kairi and said in her ear, "If this keeps up we won't even be able to find a brick."

Kairi jumped then replied, "You scared the shit out of me! Dont come up on me like that!...But yea you're right. This really isn't helping much. Well all great one! Why don't you say somethin' shorty?"

"Hey! I resent that." The brunette whined.

"Well you're the Keyblade guy! Stand up and say what's what! Take charge and do somethin'! We cant sit here forever ya know?" the red head said as she jumped off her rock and getting into some kind of weird victory pose.

"Ummm…..sure. I guess?" Sora said. He really wanted to know what was going through her head to make her so confident. _'But then again,'_ Sora thought, _'that girl has always been the one keeping us going with confidence, so what's new about this?' _He chuckled to himself , then grabbed her arm and said, "Fine. But you have to get their attention."

"That shouldn't be to hard!" She said then ran up to the crowd, put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled very loudly.

"I didn't know she could do that! Did you?" Riku asked as he looked at LuLu. She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. The only two that didn't shut their mouths were Cloud and Seperoith who were to busy with their argument over Aerieth and Constantine. She went over to them and smacked cloud really hard in the back of the head then strutted over and plucked Seperoith on his nose. In response she got two ow's and evil glares.

"Sora's got the floor so shut your damn mouths for two minutes and let the guy speak!" Kairi said looking directly at the two older men. She then sat beside Pluto and Red and gave a reassuring nod towards Sora. He gave her one of his goofy smiles then turned completely serious for once and said, "Look, I know this is hard and everything has pretty much just gotten screwed. But, arguing and fighting is not going to help us find them. I'm sure they're fine and that Constantine is doing her very best to annoy the shit out of them," everyone laughed at that, the first laugh all night. "but, we need to be using all of this new found energy some of us seem to have and time to be finding them! No one knows what the hell they're up to this time but it cant be good! So, let's get it together and crackin' on a plan and find them! Kay?" Everyone lit up a little at the confidence that was much needed and were ready to get on it.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kairi said as she walked up and kissed him on the cheek. Sora blushed and brought his hand up to his cheek as she walked away. Riku walked up to him laughing so hard he looked like he was going to fall and said, "Nice one!"

"Uh huh." Sora said dumbly and followed the rest into the inn.

A.N.: Aww that's cute! Anyway that's finally chapter 3! I've kinda lost my muse and I'm not getting any reviews so this is getting hard. So, I will not update chappie 4 until at least have 10 to 12 reviews. Sorry folks. Anyway I thought this one was funny but that's just me. Eventually the plot will thicken but I'm kind of just going with the flow here. So! With that said, please review and give your wonderful opinions! Flames also excepted although I warn I don't know how well I'll take it! Until next time, Chapter 4, Meanwhile! See ya!


End file.
